


[Podfic] The Maddest House

by randomicicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Community: raising_harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Halloween 1981, Sirius Black finds himself raising Harry, with the assistance of Remus, in a world where Voldemort never disappears for 11 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Maddest House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts), [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Maddest House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72733) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



[](http://koishii.net/temple/wp-content/uploads/mific-The-Maddest-House.jpg)  
[[Click to View Full Size](http://koishii.net/temple/wp-content/uploads/mific-The-Maddest-House.jpg)]

 

**Story Description**

**Text:** |  [The Maddest House](72733/chapters/96368) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/profile)[**busaikko**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/)  
---|---  
**Rating:** |  Mature  
**Fandom:** |  Harry Potter  
**Ship:** |  Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Summary:** |  After the events of Halloween 1981, Sirius Black finds himself raising Harry, with the assistance of Remus, in a world where Voldemort never disappears for 11 years.  
  
 

**Podfic Description**

**Reader:** |  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/profile)[**randomicicle**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/)  
---|---  
**Reader's Notes:** |  This is by far the longest project I've ever been committed to and I loved every second of it, basically because I loved every second of the story. [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/)**busaikko** 's characterization and style are fabulous, and I can only hope I did justice to both. All in all, hope whoever listens to this would enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it.  
  
The songs used are all mentioned in the original fic, at the beginning of each chapter, and some versions used were suggested by the author. Thanks to for the wonderful art.  
  
A gazillion of kisses and thank you's to Becs and all the ones who, at some point, belonged to the handholding team. Special love to Lauren and her enabling abilities ♥ ♥ ♥  
**Podbook Compiler:** | [eosrose](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/)  
**Cover Artist:** | 

[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/mific)

[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/mific)

[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/mific)[**mific**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mific/)  
  
**Artist's Notes:** |  SFW. Characters in the art are Sirius (with pink hair), Remus, and Harry.  
  
**Other Art:** |    
[](http://koishii.net/temple/wp-content/uploads/mific-The-Maddest-House-Art.jpg)  
  
**Downloads**

**Running Time** : 5:40:54  
  
→ [MP3](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2012/randomicicle-TheMaddestHouse-MP3.zip) (293.56 MB)  
→ [Podbook](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2012/randomicicle-TheMaddestHouse-M4B.zip) (79.38 MB)

**Feedback**

You may provide feedback for participants in response to this post or on participants' personal journals; however, any feedback for the author must be given in response to the original text, since the author is unlikely to see your comments here.

→ Leave a Comment [for the author](72733/chapters/96368)  
→ Leave a Comment [for the reader](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/71360.html)  
→ Leave a Comment [for the art contributor](442063)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at [PFBB 2012](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/35697.html), [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/71360.html) and [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3Arandomicicle)


End file.
